How Things Can Change
by SciFiMom2000
Summary: How things can change when fate pulls two people together...
1. Chapter 1

She looked up at him and heard him whisper his name with his adorable grin in place. Finn, a good, old fashion Irish name. It made her feel safe. How can a man she doesn't even know, a man she just kissed with everything she had, make her feel safe? Was this why she just needed to sit on that bench and wait, something she never would do? Looking into his whisky eyes, she felt warm, just like drinking whisky made her feel.

His large hands around her waist made her feel even smaller, but she didn't care. A shiver or tingle, since that was the best she could describe it, seemed to flow from his fingertips through her to her brain, making her feel like she was floating. How could that be? She was such a practical person, and here she was doing such an impractical thing.

He grinned at her when she said she was Rachel. It just seemed to fit her. Rachel with the deep brown eyes. He was a spontaneous type of person, but this was the most spontaneous thing he had ever done, kissing a complete stranger in the middle of the park, but it felt so right. When she kissed him, it was like a fire was lit in his belly and is slowly moved through his veins, making him hot all over. Her hands playing with the hair on the back of his neck sent electricity through him that made him feel alive and sensitive all at once. It was an awesome feeling, one that he had never felt before. A feeling he didn't want to lose.

Taking Rachel's hand, he led her back to the bench she had been at and sat down, guiding her to his lap. She fit perfectly. Sitting there they mumbled about themselves. He learned that she was a Broadway star and had a record deal. She had worked all her life to be on Broadway and she was. He could picture her, standing up on stage, her eyes shining with excitement. The applause making her work harder. Throwing kisses to the audience as bouquets of flowers are brought out to her.

He also learned that she had sacrificed a lot to have this success and really didn't do anything outside of work, having few friends. He frowned picturing her changing her clothes, surrounded by flowers from admirers, but going home to a dark, lonely apartment, not having any fun in her life. That wasn't the way to live. No matter what, you had to have some fun, or nothing was worth it. He held her tightly, trying to signal to her that she wouldn't be alone anymore. Something in him told him he would never leave her alone.

Sitting on Finn's lap, she realized how warm he was, how comfortable he was. He was a firefighter. He was from the Midwest and he was still in awe of the city. He worked hard and enjoyed his life, but he wasn't living it. She pictured him at the firehouse, working, joking around, saving lives. She saw him grabbing a few beers with friends at the local bar, smiling and laughing, but she also pictured him walking into a dark, sparsely furnished apartment, sitting in the dark and absentmindedly flipping through channels. The very thought of him being like that brought a tear to her eye. Caressing his cheek and looking into his warm eyes, she smiled knowing that he would never have to sit in the dark by himself again.

She also realized that they led two very different lives, and had two very different backgrounds, but she just felt so compelled to be part of him. There was no place she wanted to be, but sitting on his large lap, curled up into this chest like a child. She wanted to be taken care of; she was tired of taking care of everyone else because they wanted her money or fame. The way he held her on his lap, rubbing circles on her back and nuzzling her neck, made her feel taken care of, made her safe. This was something she had been looking for, wanting for a long time.

He didn't know how long they had been sitting on that bench in the park, but the sun was setting and the temperature was dropping. He wasn't about to let her go, now that he had found her, so he picked her up bridal style and walked her back to his apartment. The entire time he was walking with her in his arms, he kept getting stares from passersby, but he didn't care. This was the woman for him, and he was never letting her go. Opening the door, he laid her on his couch, missing the feel of her in his arms almost immediately. He heard her moan a little at the removal of contact, and he smiled, because he felt the same.

She laid on his couch, looking around, and smiling, because it was almost exactly how she pictured it. It was sparsely furnished, with just what was needed. Nothing extra. It was very masculine, just like he was. Looking at the side table, there was a family picture of him, a smaller man, and a couple who she assumed was his mother and father. It was a high school picture, because he was in a letterman's jacket. The only thing that was extra in the apartment was a drum set. That had piqued her interest.

Listening to him, she had to laugh, because she heard him cuss a few times as pans clattered and what sounded like a boil over on the stove. She had never had a man make her dinner before, and she was extremely honored and impressed by him. Not wanting to seem nosy, but curious as what was happening, she got up and walked to the kitchen. She spied him trying to make a pasta dinner. As she continued watching him, she smiled seeing him cuss at something he did wrong. He must have heard her laugh, because he looked up and saw her and smiled his hypnotizing.

Walking in, she started helping him, like it was a common occurrence for the two of them. Whenever they bumped into each, which was often in the small kitchen, they would place a kiss on that spot. They laughed and talked and learned more about each other. She learned that he was raised by his mother, since his father was killed during the war when he was a baby. When she asked about the picture, he told her about his step-dad and brother. She told him about being an only child and having two dads. How they spoiled her and did everything for her so she could attain her dream.

He sat down with her on his couch and they started eating the pasta. Eating was an experience. They laughed and fed each other, and ended up forgetting about the food and started making out on the couch. He could feel her body relax under his even more, as he explored her body with his mouth, kissing any exposed skin he could find. But more than anything, when he looked right into her eyes, he felt a connection that was electric and strong. This was a connection that couldn't be broken.

Pulling her into a sitting position on his lap, he looked into her deep brown eyes. He knew, almost from the moment he saw her, he was going to do this. It was so right, so them. Looking into her eyes, he smiled and said in an almost whisper, "Marry me?"

Looking into his clear brown eyes, she saw her future. She saw what she had always wanted, and when he whispered, "Marry me?" Her only answer was, "Yes!" Kissing him with all the love she felt. and


	2. Chapter 2

She was standing, leaning actually, in front of the Fire Chief, being kissed passionately by the man that was now her husband. It was totally crazy and so out of line for her to meet someone and marry them in one week's time, but with Finn, it was perfect. It made sense. It didn't seem irrational, but she was sure once the press found out, it would be considered that in a heartbeat, but she didn't care. He made her feel safe, complete and known.

With all of her fame and people that hang around her, work for her, try to be her friend, no one really knows her besides her dads. Finn though, seemed to just know her. She didn't have to say a lot, and she felt extremely comfortable telling him her deepest, darkest secrets. She didn't worry about him telling anyone them, and she had only known him for a week.

As she felt him pulling away from their husband and wife kiss, she looked into his eyes and knew that everything was going to be alright from now on. She had the man that would be with her for the rest of her life. She was a happy, living her life now.

As he kissed her, his new wife, in front of his boss, he wanted to show the world what she meant to him. He now had the woman that made his life truly a life, with love, passion and emotion. That was what he had been missing in his life. Those three important things that turn living into LIVING. And he was going to be LIVING from now on.

Pulling away from her, looking into her deep brown eyes, he knew his job was to protect her, love her. He knew he could tell her anything, and she wouldn't criticize him and make him feel like he wasn't worthy. The way she looked at him made him feel ten feet tall and bulletproof. She made him feel like he was as smart as Einstein.

As he kept looking into her eyes, he tickled her, causing her to laugh. The laugh that was like silver bells to his ears. He was going to be listening to that laugh for the rest of his life, and he didn't want it any other way. He was going to make sure that she was going to laugh, smile and enjoy herself. He knew there were going to be hard times. There always will be hard times, but they would get through it just fine. He had her, and she had him.

Their dinner was held in a private room at the Plaza. There were times that she was happy that people recognized her fame. She didn't have to tell the hotel anything but that she needed a private room for a small dinner party. The room was to be decorated with daisies, sunflowers and candles. When she entered with Finn and both of their parents, she smiled. Even though she wasn't going to have a big reception, the room was perfect to share her first family dinner.

Everything was perfect. Everyone talked, laughed and enjoyed stories like they had known each other for seven years, not seven days. It was a meal that she wanted to go on all night, but sadly it couldn't. Before the evening was over, she saw a stereo be rolled into the room. Watching her fathers' hold their hands out to her, she heard the opening notes to "Butterfly Kisses." Being held by the men that had loved her all her life, she swayed with them to their fathers'/daughter dance. The warmth and safety she felt in her fathers' arms made her feel like a child.

Watching his wife sway in her fathers' embraces, he was ready to have is dance with her. Walking over to the stereo, he plugged his mp3 player in and chose the song that summed everything up, "When I Looked Into Your Eyes" by Firehouse. Yea, it was a power ballad, yes it was from a hair band, not something you would think of for a classy, beautiful Broadway beauty, but the words summed up everything he felt for her.

Putting on the instrumental version, as he pulled her from her dads, he placed a kiss on her lips and leaned his forehead on hers. As they swayed softly back and forth, he sang her the words, with all the emotions he felt. He hadn't sung in a very long time, but she was worth it. His voice was almost a whisper as he sang to her, and only to her, looking into her eyes and seeing everything he was feeling. He was becoming lost in the words he was singing and the fire he felt as his hands were around her waist. She was so intoxicating. The love he felt for her, was so strong, so raw, he almost didn't know how to control it.

Pulling away as the song ended, she looked up into her handsome husband, her firefighter, the love of her life, her Finn and whispered, "I love you."

Looking down as the last notes fell from his lips, he heard her whisper I love you. But as he looked into her deep brown eyes, and felt the love he had contained try to bust out, he kissed her lips lightly and murmured against her, "I love you back."


	3. Chapter 3

She looked over at her husband, and saw the anger and frustration as he tossed his sunglasses down on the table. She bit her lip, hoping he wasn't angry with her. The press had caught on so fast to their marriage. She was also mad with all the people she hired to manage her image and they couldn't keep this out of the press for at least a month? Walking over and sitting next to her husband, she pulled his head down into her lap and started to stroke his ruffled hair, making it a bigger, more adorable mess. She felt the tension start to leave his muscles as she started to hum a song from Miss Saigon.

Looking down, she saw him staring at her, his eyes smiling up at her, as a sleepy haze started to take over. Watching him close his eyes and his breathing becoming soft and rhythmical, she didn't have the heart to move. He looked so much like a small child, one that believed everything he was told. One that gave his all to everything that he did. He had totally given himself to her, and she felt bad. He had a life before he met and married her that didn't consist of dodging paparazzi or having to wear sunglasses all the time due to flashes going off. He could go to the bar with his friends and have a few without someone writing everything he did down.

She could tell it bothered him, a lot, but he never said anything. He would just ask her the best way to take care of it, do it and go on. The only time she had ever seen him angry in the two weeks they had been married was when one of the paps snuck past the fire line while he was on a call for an apartment fire. The pap had actually gotten in the way and almost got Finn's buddy seriously hurt. Police arrested the guy before Finn could come after him, but when he got home that night, Finn threw a basketball so hard at the wall, it left a dent and had let out a litany of curses that it actually scared her a little.

When she got him to calm down and tell her what happened, she called her people to let it be known that the paps were to stay away from her husband, because they had interfered with the firefighters doing their job. They could take as many pics of her as they wanted, but they were to stay away from her husband. He had told her they weren't hanging around the firehouse anymore and only bothered him when he was going to or from the apartment, but it still bothered her. She hadn't thought about how her fame would bother him. She had so grown accustomed to it, that she didn't think twice, but for her husband, who had lived a life of being a courageous firefighter, but in anonymity it was a very new thing.

Finn's mind worked as he listened to her sing, her sweet, clear voice taking over his soul. Everything was great when they were in their own world, but when they stepped out into the real world, nothing but flashes and people writing down every move he made. He wasn't used to it, he didn't want to be used to it. How his sweet, little wife was able to deal with all of that he didn't know. All he ever saw was red, and she would do is smile and nod and go about her business.

His mind kept reeling over how his life had changed. It had changed for the best and the worst; the best for marrying his wife and the worst for the invasion of his privacy by the damn press. Right now though, listening to her soft, sweet voice envelope him with its warmth, he felt this was the best. His mind drifted to dreaming of the future and her singing to their children like this. He could picture her running her fingers through their hair, and they were curled up on her lap, their blanket covering them up, as she sung a sweet, simple lullaby to them. He could see the smile that crept onto her face as she stared lovingly at their child. He could feel himself smile in his sleep as he continued dreaming of Rachel and his children.

She didn't know what he was dreaming about; but his faces he was expressing his feelings, from anger to concern to longing to love. When his brow creased together in anger, she lightly placed her fingers on the crease and tried to rub it away. When he smiled from being happy, she traced his lips with a feather touch, with his warm breath sending a warm feeling through her.

Watching him slowly wake up, his eyes focusing, his smile making his face child like, she smiled down at him, "Sleep well?"

He looked up at her, and into those warm brown eyes that he always seemed to lose himself in. Smiling up at her, totally forgetting his anger from earlier, he had to answer he the best way he could, with a smile, "Only with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Being married for six months had changed her a lot, and she could tell. She wasn't running around to appointments to keep improving. She now just visited each coach once a week, because she wanted to keep improving and keep her talents sharp, but she wasn't obsessing over it anymore. She went out with her husband after shows, and she had actual friends. Not just cast mates, but friends she did things with, from Broadway and from the firehouse.

She laughed a lot more and actual sat down and relaxed now. She watched television now, and enjoyed it! Finn got her hooked on sci-fi shows and she was enjoying the comedies. She found out they both enjoyed good police/crime dramas, but she thinks he secretly liked it when she just curled up into him during the intense scenes. He was teaching her to watch sports, and not complain. She was becoming a fan of the Indianapolis Colts, Chicago Bulls, and the Blackhawks. She also was hearing about spring training, so she knew she would be learning about baseball too.

The biggest change was her body. She was three months pregnant, and a bump was now showing through her clothes. Her hands always instinctually rested there, protecting their baby. When she had told him that they were going to be having a baby, the love and excitement in his clear whisky eyes. He had picked her up and spun her around singing, "She's having my baby" by Paul Anka, in the middle of the park where they had met.

So here they were, looking for a house on the island, wanting the perfect place for their family. She was tired, so tired. The baby was taking a lot out of her petite frame. The agent had one more house to show them, and she was grateful. Her body felt exhausted, but when they pulled up to the house, her eyes lit up.

He was looking at his lovely wife. She was so tired now that she had a baby growing inside her. When she had told him that she was pregnant, he wanted to run around the city, yelling and screaming that he was going to be a daddy. He worried about her, over exerting herself, but he saw how she was a lot less intense than she had been. She wasn't running around from one coach to another, desperate to stay on top. She had friends to go have lunch with or invite over for dinner.

His hands were always caressing, touching or talking to the bump that was starting to show. He wanted the baby to know that their daddy was there and loved them very much. He loved how she smiled when he did that, and how she would giggle when he would caress the bump with feather touches or feather kisses. His feather kisses always led to something much more hot and passionate, not that he was complaining.

When the pulled up the light grey colonial style house, he saw her eyes light up with excitement. As soon as the car stopped she had hopped out and was skipping around to the backyard. He didn't know what was going on, but he ran to catch up to her. When he reached her, he saw her twirling around with her arms spread out, singing some song he wasn't familiar with. Looking at the huge smile on her face and the way her eyes twinkled, he felt his heart grow ten times bigger.

Grabbing her small hand in his and kissing her lightly, he led her back to the front door and the waiting agent. Walking in, he felt like he was home. Even though there was no furniture, he pictured their furniture in place and two little girls running down the stairs to the kitchen. He saw her standing at the stove, with her hand on a predominate bump, fixing pancakes, smiling at their daughters. He heard music playing and the girls giggling.

Walking into the family room, he saw the family sitting on the floor playing a game while a baby boy kept crawling, getting in the way, causing the girls to giggle. He saw the fireplace lit he and Rachel lying naked under a blanket, making love in front of it. Looking at his wife, he knew she saw the same things he did. When he looked at her, she asked, "What do you think?"

Smiling he gave her the answer she already knew, "We're home."


	5. Chapter 5

She was lying on the hospital bed, exhausted, exhilarated, sore, sweaty, loved and loving. That was the only way she could explain it. She had just spent sixteen hours in labour to deliver two beautiful healthy identical girls. She couldn't believe that her family of two was now an instant family of four. Looking over at the two bassinets while the nurses worked on her girls and the doctor worked on her, she smiled at him. Not her dazzling smile, but a tired, happy, "I'm in love" smile that she only gave him. She held onto his hand like it was a lifeline. Nothing was better.

He had to come from the firehouse, but he had been beside her the whole time. Even when his stomach was complaining about the lack of food, he never left her side, and didn't eat even though his stomach rumbled loudly. She was sure she had almost crushed his finger a time or two when the pain became extremely intense. He had stayed with her though, walking with her, rubbing her back, putting a cool towel on her head, and giving her lots of kisses and soft words of encouragement. Whenever she didn't think she could go on anymore, that she just didn't have it in her anymore, he would whisper to her that she was the most amazing woman in the world and give her kisses on her ear.

As the doctor finished, and the nurses finished, she looked up and saw him holding both of her baby girls. His large, whisky eyes had tears in his eyes as the little pink bundles were nestled against his chest; his arms protectively surrounding them. Smiling, she held up her hands to hold her baby girls in her arms finally. She couldn't believe the love that flowed from her heart through her arms to the two perfect replicas of her. Her love seemed to just grow the longer she held her girls and got kisses from him.

He knew she was strong and tough and resilient, but seeing her go through the labour for twins, he had new found respect for her. He was shocked she had gone to full term carrying twins since she was so small, but he knew she would. She was that determined. He couldn't leave her side. This was too important, even if his stomach was complaining about no food, he wasn't leaving, and he wasn't going to be cruel and eat when she couldn't.

The guys at the firehouse had told him that pregnant women had Hulk like strength, but he didn't believe them as he got the call that she was going to the hospital, and he had to leave his shift. His thought then changed when she nearly broke his fingers. He made sure he did everything he could do to make her comfortable while she tried to push those babies out. At one point, and he seriously hoped she would forget, that she had cussed him out and told him he would never go near her naked again, or he would have to be castrated to do that.

When the doctor and nurses guided the babies out, and had him cut the umbilical cords, he had never felt so much love. As he stood between Rach and the babies, he saw her give him the "I love you" smile, which was only for him. When the babies were done being checked out, he picked them up, silently promising that he would do everything he could to love and protect them and their beautiful momma. Placing them in her arms, he leaned over to kiss all three on their beautiful dark hair.

Sitting in the recliner and eating some of the take out he had ordered for the two of them, he listened to the little sighs all three of his girls were putting out as they slept. If Rachel's laughter was like silver bells, this sound was like angels singing. He smiled to himself realizing that their sighs were harmonizing. Only Rachel's daughters would harmonize with her.

When she woke up, he heated up her food and got her some water and milk to drink. Watching her eat, he couldn't help but smile. He had never seen her so hungry, as she ate more than he even did, but labour for sixteen hours and pushing two babies out would do that to you. He knew she hated Steak n Shake, but it had been the only thing open nearby and the nurse that was going had been nice enough to pick up food for them, so he watched her eat something that she would normally rant about.

As she fed them for the second time, with nurses helping her, showing her how to lay them and all, he felt a little bit jealous. The girls had a distinct connection to their mother; she carried them, she can feed them, and she will be with them always. He decided right then, there would never be a daddy to love them as much as he did in the whole world, and he would protect them the best he could.

Looking at his beautiful wife feeding his girls, he heard her whisper, "What do you think about our Carole Anne and Marilyn Sue?"

Watching their small lips suckle, and her hands gently stroke their dark hair, he looked up with all the seriousness he had, "I think I need to buy a shotgun."


	6. Chapter 6

She was finishing putting the final touches on the decorations for Carole Ann and Marilyn Sue's first birthday party. As she finished putting up the banner she had made, she thought about how much things had changed for her in two years. She went from being a driven Broadway star, to a happy, stay at home, sometimes star, that had a wonderful, sexy husband and two precious twin girls.

Watching her two girls grow before her very eyes was mind blowing. Even though they looked like mini-Rachels with dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, large noses and huge voices, they had their daddy Finn's demeanor; laid back and accepting. She remembered when they first brought the girls home. Finn had made a comment about buying a shotgun, and she thought he had been kidding, but he hadn't. The next day, he applied for a gun permit and went about purchasing a shotgun to protect his girls.

He was very protective of his girls when it came to them being around other people. Where she was a social butterfly and wanted the girls to be around people, he was a wallflower and only wanted the girls around select people. They came up with a compromise, which was essentially what Finn didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, so she took the girls on baby play dates and mom's days out.

Looking at the pictures of the girls she had set up around the house, she picked up her favorite, the one of Finn laying on his back and both girls crawling over him, pinning him to the floor. He had his signature smirk on his face, but wider and happier if that was possible. The girls had their hair up in firecracker pigtails and were looking up at the camera with open mouth smiles while Carole Ann had her hand on Finn's nose and Marilyn Sue had a grip of his shirt. They were just so happy and perfect.

Her favorite part of being a mother though was when she fed the girls and as their feeding wound down, their tiny fingers would gently curl in her hair as they fell asleep, their breath, feather light across her breast. It made her feel so connected to them, and nothing could take that feeling away from her. Her other favorite part was watching the girls sleep on Finn's chest. He was so big, that both girls would sleep, each with a head on his Pecs, and his shirt bunched into their fists. She would watch as all three would start to snore, and then snore at the same time, in rhythm. That was the best sound in the world to Rachel, and she loved it.

He was rushing home from his shift at the station, much like he had a year before, rushing from the station to meet his wife and help her deliver their daughters. Those three girls were his life. He hadn't been kidding when he said he needed a shotgun, and he had gone out and bought one. No boys were ever going to take advantage of his baby girls.

As his truck pulled into the driveway, he remembered when they had brought the girls home for their first night. He and Rachel had been so nervous. Even though his mom was there, they wanted to take care of the girls. Their bassinets were set up in the master bedroom, and Finn remembered not wanting to sleep. He just wanted to watch their chests go up and down and listen to their soft sighs.

He loved laying down when they would feed, and he would just watch their small, soft pink lips suckle, with a little drop of milk escaping their lips. That's when he would kiss Rachel on her head and whisper what a great mom she was.

She really was great. She took almost the whole year off, just to raise her girls. She did the two weekend shows, but even then the girls went with her. Of course when they started eating solid foods is when he was happy, until he actually tried some of it. The fruits were good, and he would take a bite for every bite they took, but the veggies were awful and the meats were just crap, in appearance and taste. That's when he started to make his own veggie and meat baby food for the girls. He was pretty proud of that, and they ate all kinds of food because of it.

As the girls got older, he realized they may look like his beautiful wife, but their attitude was all him. They just rolled with whatever changes came their way and didn't fuss, unless they were hungry, much like him.

Walking into the house, seeing all of his friends and family there to celebrate the girls' big day, he was greeted by two mini-Rachels running and grabbing his legs in the biggest hugs they could muster, and a sweet, long kiss from their mother.

After unwrapping presents, and searching for the girls hiding in all the ripped paper, he picked them up and held them so that they could spit blow their candles out. After they had and everyone clapped, Rachel turned to him and asked quietly, "And what did you wish for Captain Hudson?"

Leaning down and smirking at the woman of his dreams, "If I tell you, it won't come true."

**For those of you that loved Finn's line, "I think I need to buy a shotgun." I wish I could say it was my original idea, but it wasn't. That was what my husband said, about 5 minutes after our daughter was born eleven years ago. I feel sorry for any boy that wants to date my daughter…**


	7. Chapter 7

She was running as fast as she could, sweat on her brow, her heart beating a million miles a minute. Her eyes wide as she tried to get to those revolving doors as fast as she could. She was so glad the girls had a play date at Maddie's. She didn't have to worry about them coming along, and she didn't have to worry about them. Her worry was totally focused on Finn.

That phone call while she was grocery shopping sliced through her heart. It was the Chief and when he called, it was never good news. When she heard him say that a floor had given way during an apartment building fire and Finn had fallen three stories and been trapped by rubble, she dropped the applesauce in her hand and shattered it all over the grocery store floor. Not even being polite or her normal self, she took off running out of the store, not caring that her pants and shoes were covered in splattered applesauce.

Did they get Finn out? They must of, because the Chief said to get to New York Presbyterian Hospital, and they would only have her go there if they had gotten him out, right? Every scenario was rushing through her mind; he was paralyzed, he had brain trauma, his body was totally broken, internal bleeding, collapsed lungs, smoke inhalation and so many other things. Hot tears blurred her vision as she drove like a maniac to downtown Manhattan and the hospital.

Hitting the revolving doors, she looked at the emergency register and asked for the firefighter that had been brought in. Her heart sank when the lady had said they were still waiting for him to be brought in. She sank to her knees, right there in the waiting room, tears streaming down her face, a wail she had never heard, coming from her lips. He wasn't here yet, that was the worst news she heard. Why wasn't he here yet, being taken care of? A wail of his name left her lips again, as she felt two large hands on her arms, pulling her up.

Looking around, she saw the Fire Chaplain holding her. Her mind jumping to the worst possible scenario, she screamed, knowing he was dead. Why would the chaplain be here then? She felt him hug her to him, his buttons imprinting themselves on her check, he was squeezing her so hard, but he had said Finn was alive.

Looking up, she saw a police car, battalion chief truck and an ambulance come screaming into the ER paddock. Knowing it was Finn in there; she pulled herself from the chaplain and went running through the doors that had been open to let in another patient. Standing at the paddock, waiting with the ER doctors and nurses, she watched as the medics came out of the back of the ambulance with a her strong, powerful husband, laying on the gurney, pale and hooked up to IV's, oxygen and monitors.

She tried to listen to all the jargon they were spewing, but she couldn't understand it. All she could do was look at his face and see that his eyes were closed and his breathing was extremely shallow, his chest barely moving, unlike his normal movement. His eyelids were perfectly still, no movement happening behind them. That scared her even more.

She felt hands on her again, and felt herself being pulled away from Finn. She heard herself scream his name as she was pulled into an empty room. Not wanting to look away as they rushed Finn away from her, she was pulled to look up at Finn's commander. She sank again into his arms, all the adrenaline she had been running on totally leaving her.

After hours of waiting, with doctors coming in every once in awhile to tell them what was going on with him. He had two broken legs, a collapsed lung and some internal bleeding. He had been in surgery for the last three hours as they were working on all the issues that falling three stories could cause a person.

When a nurse had come in to have her sign paperwork about what would happen if he didn't make it out of surgery and what could happen, she had lost it again. She threw the clipboard at the nurse, narrowly missing her head. Needless to say the nurse didn't come back, at all.

The worse part was having to call her mother-in-law. She could barely talk over the phone before tears took over again, and with that, Carole knew something happened to Finn. It took the chaplain telling her what happened, because Rachel had lost all control of her emotions.

Five hours since she had arrived at the hospital, the same nurse she had nearly struck with a clipboard came back to take Rachel to recovery ICU. She felt the nurse squeeze her hand as she led her to the room, and all she could do was offer a weak smile as an apology. The nurse patted her shoulder and left her to face the ashened face of her husband.

She looked at all the lines running from him to different monitors and machines, making sure he was alive and keeping him alive. She gently brushed his hair away from this forehead, placing a kiss where her fingers touched. Wanting him to wake up, but knowing he wouldn't she sat down and held onto his hand with all the strength she had. As she rested her head next to him, she felt movement in her hand.

Looking at him, she saw his fingers move and his eyes flicker. Sitting up and staring at his face, she saw this beautiful eyes flicker open, pain apparent in them. Looking at him, she smiled through her tears, "You came back to me."

In a voice that that was very weak and frail, she heard him say, "I could never leave you."


End file.
